A conventional pipe cutter generally includes a body made of cast iron, fixed two rollers arranged to an inner side of the body and a movable blade disk movably connected to a threaded rod which can be moved by rotating a knob connected to a distal end of the threaded rod. A pipe to be cut can be clamped by the two fixed rollers and the disk blade which is moved toward the two fixed rollers. By rotating the threaded rod, the disk blade cuts the pipe. However, the speed to move the disk blade is so slow so that it takes a lot of time to cut the pipe. In addition, the conventional pipe cutter can be only used to cut the pipe having the smaller diameter, because the distance between the two rollers is not adjustable so that a pipe having a large diameter will not well clamped between the two rollers and the disk blade. Furthermore, the threaded rod can only be moved in a fixed direction and this limits the positions where the rollers are located. All of the three pipe cutters are made in a form of a one-piece article which is made of cast iron which heavy so that the users cannot use them conveniently. The cost for manufacturing the conventional pipe cutters is high and therefore reduces the commercial benefit.
The present invention intends to provide an improved pipe cutter wherein one of two rollers is fixed and the other is movable, the disk blade is movable and pivotally connected to the movable roller by two links so that the two rollers and the blade disk clamp the pipe to be cut evenly on the outside of the pipe, and the pipe cutter of the present invention may clamp pipes with different diameters.